


Ideal Partner

by Rein



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Gore, M/M, Manipulation, dub con, kaneki in heat, sexy time near a corpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rein/pseuds/Rein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is simply too fascinating to eat just once</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideal Partner

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic that explored Kaneki's mental state
> 
> Instead I wrote this

Initially, Tsukiyama had all intents and purpose to eat Kaneki. That was, and still is, his plan.

But when he met Kaneki at Kamii University, he could smell that unique scent in the air. It was a heady smell, spiced with that particular blend that was exclusively Kaneki’s. As he coaxed and wormed his way into the young man’s trust with literature, he was aware that Kaneki had no idea what was happening to his body.

He could see that Kaneki was weary of him, no doubt thanks to Touka’s useless warning, but he could see that the man was desperately looking for company. And so he altered his plans.

He took Kaneki to the small café Takatsuki Sen visited and merely talked to him at lengths, prying his way into that gentle and open heart. It was almost slutty, the way Kaneki was so eager to trust him, to let him in; Tsukiyama could see the potential if he managed to bring Kaneki under his influence.

It was well into the night that they finally left; Kaneki had a smile on him that Tsukiyama liked. And when he proposed they meet again tomorrow, Kaneki wasn’t hesitant at all in replying.

“Can it be after my shift at Anteiku?” He asked.

“But, of course,” Tsukiyama replied, smiling. “In that case, let’s exchange numbers.”

Kaneki nodded and he gave Tsukiyama his number.  When he didn’t make a move to leave, Tsukiyama stared, slightly arching a delicate brow. The smaller man began to fiddle with the bag strap that ran across his chest but Tsukiyama waited, loving the way he seemed to squirm under his gaze.

“How do you… eat?” He finally asked, cheeks dusted a soft red. Tsukiyama was so tempted to take Kaneki and show him exactly how he ‘ate’ but he reined himself in. A good meal was thoroughly prepared. And if the way Kaneki was starting to smell was any indication of how fascinating Kaneki was, Tsukiyama wanted to keep him around for much, much longer.

“I pick only the best of the best when I hunt. But that is for another day. Bonne nuit, Kaneki-kun.”

\------

As he had promised, Tsukiyama showed up at Anteiku when Kaneki’s shift was over. Touka immediately glared at him, pulling Kaneki aside as she not so quietly asked him what he was doing with that worm. Tsukiyama paid her no mind. That delicious smell from Kaneki was much stronger than yesterday; headier and spicier than he would have imagined. Kaneki assured Touka that he was just going to get coffee with the gourmet. That didn’t please her but she let him go.

“I found a café with a unique collection of books we can sit in.” He said as Kaneki approached him. Kaneki smiled, so pleased with that. But as he went ahead of Tsukiyama, it was Nishiki that stopped the Gourmet rather than Touka.

“What are you planning?” He asked, tightly gripping Tsukiyama’s forearm.

“What do you mean?” Tsukiyama innocently replied.

“Whatever it is, are you going to do anything about how he _smells_? I don’t think he even knows he smells like a bitch in heat.”

Tsukiyama chuckled softly and he effortlessly pried Nishiki’s hand off him. “What I plan to do is my business but,” He leaned in close and his eyes turned red. “ _Don_ _’t you dare lay a single finger on him._ _”_

“Tsukiyama-san?”

Tsukiyama turned towards Kaneki, eyes back to normal. “Sorry about that, mon cher, let’s get going.”

He spent another afternoon prying himself closer to Kaneki when they sat in that café. They sat in a seclude section of the bookstore, surrounded by bookshelves and the pleasant fragrance that books carried. It surprised Tsukiyama to hear that Kaneki was originally human, that would explain that complex smell he had. But that didn’t explain that dominate female scent he was exuding. Kaneki nursed his warm cup of coffee between his hands, looking down at the dark drink.

“You said you knew Rize-san?” Kaneki asked.

Tsukiyama nodded. “She was the closest ghoul I could talk to on an intellectual level, even if we did have our difference in eating habits.”

“She was going to eat me.” He said. “But there was an accident and some steel beams fell on her in the midst of her attack. Since I was severely injured, the doctor transplanted her organs into me.”

_So that would explain why you smell like her_ , Tsukiyama thought. As well as that heady, spice that Kaneki didn’t know was coming from him.

“What an unfortunate experience you must’ve gone through.” Tsukiyama said and he leaned forward on the table. He held Kaneki’s hand within his own and he could feel Kaneki flinch but he didn’t pull them away. “You can completely depend on me if you’re ever in trouble, _Kaneki-kun._ ”

Tsukiyama could see Kaneki’s eye dilate and he trembled slightly. The smell that wafted from Kaneki became stronger and he could see the thoughts that ran through the half-ghoul’s eye as he eventually pulled his hands away. It looked like he was finally becoming aware of the changes within himself, if the dark blush across his cheeks were any indication.

“I… I have to get going.” He said. Tsukiyama could see he was panicking but he didn’t pursue Kaneki. There was an art to hunting his prey and he wanted to see how long Kaneki would hold out on his own before he collapsed.

“Of course.” He said. On his insistence, Tsukiyama paid for their drinks and when they went outside, he gently patted Kaneki’s shoulder. “I hope I can meet with you again soon.”

Kaneki nodded as he smiled. “On Thursday, I don’t have work.”

“Eccellente! I’ll see you then.”

\-------

Since Tsukiyama was young, he knew how to watch and listen, read the emotions on other faces, their subtle change in expression. He used what he learned from watching others, to manipulate them as he saw fit.  

Kaneki Ken was no different from his usual prey.

If anything, he was so easy to read. To pull his strings and make him reveal inner thoughts without speaking a word. But the more time he spent with Kaneki, the more he realized how broken Kaneki was, even if the poor half ghoul didn’t realize it himself.  There was desperation in him that he was keeping well hidden for the most part. Tsukiyama couldn’t pinpoint it, but Kaneki was seeking something.

He would see it when Kaneki relaxed around him, staring at him when he thought Tsukiyama wasn’t looking. Eyes begging for some recognition but the instant Tsukiyama would focus on him; he guarded himself again within walls he had strengthened over the years Tsukiyama did not know.

There was a hunger in Kaneki that wasn’t related to his new found diet.

And Tsukiyama’s instinct told him, if he could get Kaneki to open up, if he could destroy those mental walls within Kaneki, make him dependent on only him, he would have a far more tantalizing and breathtaking prey to take pleasure in.

Or, if he dared thought, a partner.

The thought sent shivers up Tsukiyama spine, eyes widening at all the possibilities. He could see it, feel the idea wrap around him like a breeze, faint goose flesh ghosting up his arms. With a wicked grin, he plotted, confident that he’ll be able to bring Kaneki down to his level then mold him how he wants.

\-------

In the days that Tsukiyama did not meet with Kaneki, he stalked him. After all, he needed to make sure no other ghoul preyed on Kaneki. His scent kept getting stronger each day that passed and he already had to kill a few ghouls stupid enough to tail after Kaneki when he was alone.

Tsukiyama didn’t blame them. Along with his unique smell of human and ghoul, added with how close he was going into heat, that stimulating smell mixed with his scent made Kaneki that much more irresistible.

And he could see Kaneki was getting even more aware of the changes in his body.

He noticed that flush that seemed to color his cheeks, the way he breathed heavily and sometimes openly stared at that blond friend of his. He flinched away from Nishiki and Yomo’s touch as if he’d been electrocuted. Tsukiyama could tell it was making Kaneki weary of himself.

But what really surprised him was the text he received on Monday night.

‘ _Can I see you tonight? I think there_ _’s something wrong with me and I don_ _’t know who to turn too_ ’

Tsukiyama quickly replied, texting Kaneki his home address. A few meters away in front of the stairs of Anteiku, Kaneki received the text. The ghoul grinned as he saw Kaneki read the text and head off. Tsukiyama himself headed off to his home, to prepare for tonight.

This was his chance.

\-------

For the second time in his life, Kaneki was afraid of his own body.

His body had slowly felt like it was burning over the past week. His skin felt charged every time somebody touched him, especially if it was somebody male. When he met with Hide in-between classes or when he loitered at Anteiku, all he could think about was having Hide touch him with his surprisingly calloused hands.

He couldn’t stop thinking about lewd thoughts and he, more than once, fumbled an order at Anteiku because he was thinking about Nishio or Yomo.  And the most shameful parts were the hard-ons he would get almost every night.  Even if he did relieve himself, it wasn’t anywhere enough to satisfy himself.

So he turned to Tsukiyama because he was the only one he could think of that could help.

When Tsukiyama opened the door to his rather gorgeous home, the first thing he noticed was a smell coming from the taller man. He couldn’t quite place it but it made his skin burn even hotter and his throat went dry.

“Come in, Kaneki-kun.” He said, moving back to allow him in.

“Pardon my intrusion.” Kaneki said as he stepped in. Despite Tsukiyama’s choices in clothes, the interior of his home wasn’t as gaudy as his outfits. Kaneki had no time to admire the modern furniture when he felt Tsukiyama slip his arm around his waist. He flinched and looked up at the man.

“There’s a perfect explanation as to what is going on with you.” He said, leading Kaneki down the hallway.  

“T-there is?” Hearing that whatever was happening to him could be explained made Kaneki feel so relieved. Tsukiyama led the half ghoul into his personal bedroom, locking the door behind as Kaneki ventured further in. Kaneki immediately headed for the bed, sitting on the edge.

“Kaneki-kun, to put it simply, you’re in heat.” He said, standing in front of him.

Kaneki blinked, not quite sure he heard right. “In… heat?” He repeated.

Tsukiyama nodded. “I’m pretty sure its Rize’s organs that are doing this to you. Ghouls can go into heat and in the cases with females; they give off a particular scent. You’ve been emanating that scent as well as going through all the symptoms.”

“How can I… fix this?” He asked but he already knew without Tsukiyama’s answer. He still couldn’t quite believe what Tsukiyama was saying.

Tsukiyama smiled pleasantly and pushed Kaneki back on the bed, straddling the smaller man. Kaneki’s face turned red as he looked up at Tsukiyama, too surprised to say anything. His manicured hand brushed against the side of Kaneki’s face, slipping off the medical eye patch he wore. A red eye stared back at him and Tsukiyama was so very glad he hadn’t killed Kaneki when he planned to.

He was far too interesting to simply eat.

“As you are now, to the other ghouls, you are walking around naked with a sign hanging around your neck that reads ‘fuck me all you want’.” He said, pushing back Kaneki’s hair. “You’re in danger of getting raped or worse.”

At that, Kaneki’s eyes widen. He didn’t want that, he didn’t want anything that had happened in his life after he met Rize. Everything just seemed to keep getting worse and worse. He gripped Tsukiyama’s wrists, overwhelming despair washing over his body.

“Tsukiyama-san,” He cried, nails digging into the gourmet’s skin. “I don’t want this…”

Tsukiyama petted Kaneki's head, waiting as he calmed down. "I can help, if you don't mind."

"But..."

"I'm sure Touka and the others must have warned you about me but rest assured that..."

"That's not it Tsukiyama-san!" Kaneki interrupted the ghoul, looking him straight in the eyes with his mismatched ones. "I do trust you. I'm… just scared."

Tsukiyama brushed his fingers through Kaneki's hair once more, noticing the way his body started to relax under his touch. "Don't fret, Mon Cher. You are in excellent hands."

Kaneki nodded, slightly turning his head towards Tsukiyama's palm and pressed his lips to them. He was starting to give in to the heat within him, wanting to be touched in places other than his head.

Tsukiyama grinned and wanted nothing more than to utterly wreck him, to leave him in a quivering mess but not yet. It was still too early.

"Tsukiyama-san?"

The ghoul leaned back, pulling off that homely sweater off Kaneki. He quickly tugged off the shirt underneath, finally gazing at his tantalizing skin. He ran his hands down along the chest, watching the way Kaneki squirmed under his touch. He could see why Rize probably targeted him as a human.

Kaneki was soft in all the right places at just the right amount. He ran his fingers over Kaneki's nipples, pinching them as they hardened under his touch. Something of a moan escaped Kaneki’s lips and he looked up to see the half ghoul had clasped his hand over his mouth, surprised at the noise that came out of him.

"I..."

Tsukiyama didn't let him finish as he placed his mouth over one nipple, teasing the bud with his tongue. Kaneki didn't bother holding back the breathy gasp, back arching off the bed as his skin became flushed. Tsukiyama brushed his teeth against the flesh, the texture and aroma of pure Kaneki filling his senses. The breathy moans coming from the smaller man was like music.

Tsukiyama straightened up so he could remove his shirt, becoming just as half naked as Kaneki.

Kaneki's eyes dilated as he stared at Tsukiyama's pale chest. What he smelled earlier was much stronger than before, making his body burn even hotter with need. His mind was telling him there was someone in front of him who was so strong, so completely confident that he wanted to be dominated. His body wanted to be at the mercy of the ghoul in front of him. He ached for it and that scared him.

Tsukiyama noticed his worried expression and he pulled Kaneki up right, settling the half ghoul on his lap. "Those thoughts are normal." He said, surprising Kaneki.

"How did you know?" Kaneki asked, looking at the ghoul.

"It's pretty easy to read your expression," Tsukiyama said with a soft chuckle. He ran his hands down Kaneki’s back, stopping at his lower back. He gently massaged the area and Kaneki immediately moaned, taken by surprise. He didn’t know that was such a sensitive area and the more Tsukiyama rubbed it, the more he felt his body loosen up. He leaned into Tsukiyama, resting his head against the ghoul’s shoulder, pressing his chest closer to him.

“Why?”

“The area where your kakuhou is becomes more sensitive when you’re in heat.” Tsukiyama explained. He pressed harder, feeling Kaneki dig his fingers into his back. He slipped his hands further down, pulling down Kaneki’s pants just enough to squeeze Kaneki’s bare ass.

Kaneki’s breath hitched, his body shuddered, and he suddenly wanted Tsukiyama to stop with the gentle touches. He pressed his nose against the crook of Tsukiyama’s neck, inhaling that dominate male scent that was coming from him, grinding down against Tsukiyama. He could feel the ghoul tense against him and that made him excited. He was giving into the thoughts that ran through his mind, the sex-obsessed thoughts that wanted nothing more than to be fucked into a mess.

It scared him. They were his thoughts but at the same time didn’t feel like his own thoughts, but Tsukiyama was helping him. Despite the warnings from Touka, Kaneki felt he could trust Tsukiyama.

Sensing his frustration, Tsukiyama drew his kagune out. Kaneki’s eyes widened, watching as the metallic-like organ thinned out to a blade.

“Don’t worry, Kaneki-kun.” He said, drawing his attention back to him. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He held Kaneki’s face as he leaned in and kissed him, distracting the half ghoul as he tore his pants away. He pulled the torn fabric away and marveled at the fact that he finally had Kaneki completely naked in front of him. Tsukiyama ran this thumb along the bottom of Kaneki’s lips, watching the tip of his tongue lick his thumb.

Kaneki grinded against Tsukiyama again, shivering at the feeling of his erect cock rubbing against his pants. It felt great, better than he had anticipated it ever feeling. But Tsukiyama hands stayed by his hips, never reaching for what Kaneki desperately wanted to be touched. He pressed his body closer to Tsukiyama, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Tsukiyama… please…” He begged, giving into all the shame swirling inside him. He lightly kissed the side of Tsukiyama’s neck, moaning softly.

The next moment, Kaneki found himself pinned down on the bed again, his heart rapidly beating against his chest as he stared up at Tsukiyama. There was a look to his eyes that made his cock twitch. It was a predatory gaze, filled with lust and hunger. He was too captivated by Tsukiyama’s eyes to notice his kagune reach out elsewhere. 

“You’re simply _breathtaking_ like this.” He said, sliding his hands down his chest. Kaneki shivered, feeling his long fingers press into his skin, finally wrapping around his erect cock. Tsukiyama pressed a fingertip to the leaking tip, watching the flush spread over Kaneki’s whole body. He slowly stroked him, watching Kaneki spread his legs further apart, mewling with every stroke.

He gasped when he felt something cold and gel-like slide down his cock. He opened his eyes to see Tsukiyama spread the gel around, his fingers coated in it, dick wet and as the gel heated to Kaneki’s body temperature, he pushed two fingers into the half ghoul.

Kaneki groaned, gripping the bed sheet at the sudden pain. It felt strange and it hurt but Tsukiyama kept stroking his cock. The pain mixed with pleasure as he found himself liking it as Tsukiyama thrust his fingers in and out of him. The ghoul leaned over him, kagune slipping back into his body as he watched the discomfort show on Kaneki’s face. He shuddered and pushed in a third finger, watching tears well at the corner of Kaneki’s eyes.

“…tsuki…”

Tsukiyama pressed a kiss to Kaneki’s forehead, thrusting his finger even harder and deeper into him. “Bear with it for awhile, Kaneki. I have to make sure you’re thoroughly prepared so the pain is to be expected.”

Kaneki nodded, arms around Tsukiyama’s back as he whimpered at the ghoul’s ministrations. It was getting better; the burn and stretch of Tsukiyama’s thrusting fingers were slowly starting to feel good. He grinded against Tsukiyama’s hands, moaning softly until his finger brushed against something that made his vision go white. His legs twitched, nails digging to the ghouls back as Tsukiyama repeatedly abuse that spot, leaving Kaneki trembling and breathless.

“How does it feel, mon cher?” Tsukiyama asked, staring down at the beautiful mess that was Kaneki. “Is this the sort of relief you wanted?”

Kaneki nodded, “It is… but, it’s not…enough.”

The ghoul chuckled and he pulled his fingers out. Kaneki whimpered at the loss of them and he felt strangely empty. Tsukiyama sat back on his knees and he unbuckled his pants, freeing his thick, erect cock from them. Kaneki stared at it, his body and mind already knowing that it was Tsukiyama’s cock that he wanted instead of the fingers. His breath quickened as he watched Tsukiyama slowly stroke himself, his body twitching and needy for it.

“Of course, it is not.” The ghoul said. He grabbed Kaneki’s legs, pulling him close until his cock brushed up against Kaneki’s stretched asshole. “The thing about a female ghoul in heat is that even if they’re fucked once, it’s still not enough.” He ran his hands over Kaneki’s quivering thighs, spreading them further aside his hips.

“It has to be… more?”

“Much, _much, more_.” Tsukiyama whispered, a grin on his lips as he positioned the tip of his cock to Kaneki’s entrance. “You won’t be satisfied until you are thoroughly fucked and exhausted.”

Kaneki shuddered, heart thumping rapidly against his chest. “Will I still be in danger… if I walk… outside?” He was having trouble forming words, feeling the bulbous tip of Tsukiyama’s cock teasing against his entrance.

“Very much so. But,” He gripped Kaneki’s hips and in a swift movement he thrust all the way into Kaneki. The half ghoul arched his back off the bed, a painful cry tearing from his throat. He sobbed, gasping heavily as he felt Tsukiyama’s dick inside him. Tears spilled over his eyes, nails drawing blood from Tsukiyama’s back. It burned and it hurt and it felt like he was being split apart. A hand brushed back hair from his face, lips softly pressed against his left eye. “If you entrust yourself to me, I can make sure no one else but myself will touch you.”

“No one…?” He shut his eyes tight, trying to block the pain.

“Is there anyone else you can think that would help?” He asked, pressing kisses to Kaneki’s face, licking the salty tears that ran down his cheeks.

Kaneki thought and thought and no one came to mind. He certainly couldn’t ask Touka. Yoshimura and Yomo were definitely out of the question. And Hide didn’t even know he was a half ghoul. There was only Tsukiyama; Tsukiyama who ended up being nicer than he was told. Tsukiyama talked to him about their similar interests, answering his questions about ghoul life when he had them. His choice of clothes was certainly extravagant and gaudy but Tsukiyama was kind.

“Only you.” Kaneki said, coming to his conclusion. “Tsukiyama, you…! Ngh!”

Tsukiyama pulled back and thrust into him, ripping a strangled scream from Kaneki’s pretty throat. He was so incredibly tight and hot and simply wonderful. He clamped down around Tsukiyama’s cock so tightly it was making it hard for Tsukiyama to move.

“It hurts…” Kaneki whimpered, shutting his eyes again. The ghoul stayed still, letting Kaneki get used to his size.

“Only for a moment,” He said. Pressing more kisses to his tear-stained face. “Just take deep breaths. I lost control for a moment because you are délicieux, Kaneki.” He brought a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around the half ghoul’s cock. He’d gone flaccid when Tsukiyama penetrated so he slowly stroked him, bringing him back to full hardness. Kaneki had started to breathe evenly, body relaxing as he loosened up with each stroke.

When he felt it was okay, Tsukiyama slowly pulled out, watching Kaneki’s face as the half-ghoul winced at the action. The ghoul looked to where he was connected with Kaneki; his cock coated in lube, being held tightly by Kaneki’s entrance. He pulled completely out and his eyebrows pinched together, noticing blood on his cock.

Ah, he really didn’t want to hurt Kaneki, at least not enough to draw blood.

“Is… something wrong?” Kaneki asked, watching Tsukiyama’s expression. The ghoul smiled and shook his head, slowly pushing back in. This time, a gentle moan poured out of Kaneki’s mouth. He grabbed Kaneki’s hand and brought it down to where they meet, letting Kaneki feel with his own hand the way his body readily accepted Tsukiyama’s cock. He slowly pulled out then pushed back in, all the while watching the flush that consumed Kaneki’s body. Kaneki’s cock twitched in the air as his fingers brushed against the feel of Tsukiyama’s dick, pre-ejaculate dribbling down his shaft.

“Are you ready, _Kaneki-kun_?” Tsukiyama asked, pausing.

Kaneki gulped, fingers still touching the place he connected with Tsukiyama. He shuddered under Tsukiyama’s intense gaze. He pulled his hand away and nodded. In that instant, Tsukiyama snapped his hips forward as he began.

Kaneki moaned loudly as Tsukiyama thoroughly fucked him, his hips rolling forward as deep as he could go before the ghoul pulled back and thrust back in much harder. Whatever pain Kaneki felt quickly gave way to pleasure. He shut his eyes; the wet sound of skin slapping against skin was making him feel embarrassed, even more than the gasps and moans that were spilling from his mouth.

Tsukiyama smiled and he grabbed Kaneki’s arms, pulling him up to sit on his lap.

Kaneki’s vision went white as he felt Tsukiyama’s dick bury itself deeper in him. “Nngh! Tsuki..yama!” He gripped the ghoul’s shoulder, each thrust into him brushing against that spot in him that made him see stars. Heat and pleasure coiled at the pit of his stomach as he rested his head against Tsukiyama’s shoulder. He breathed in deeply, the ghoul’s scent making his cock twitch and he tightened around Tsukiyama.

“Aah! Nnhh…Tsukiyama… you can.. .ughh, go harder…”

He felt Tsukiyama’s grip on his hips tighten, the ghoul grunted in his ear and Kaneki was on his back again. He tightened his arms around Tsukiyama’s back, crying helplessly as Tsukiyama pounded into him with abandon.

The half ghoul felt so hot and tight around his cock, his stretched hole greedily taking his whole dick to the balls. He grabbed Kaneki’s cock, roughly stroking him as he continued to thrust into him. That was all the extra stimuli Kaneki needed. He cried out, body tensing as he came hard, cum splattering over his chest. The ghoul grunted, snapping his hips forward a few more times before he came inside of Kaneki.

Kaneki breathed slowly, body cooling down from his high. The ghoul brushed away Kaneki’s bangs, watching the way he moved his head towards his touch. “You were magnifique, Kaneki-kun.”

Kaneki hummed something of a response, too exhausted to even think of words. Tsukiyama’s fingers felt so nice brushing against his head and his body felt so calm. He thought he heard Tsukiyama say something about sleep but his body was already way ahead of him.

\-------

Kaneki slept peacefully throughout the night, unconsciously clinging to Tsukiyama’s warm body. At one point, he woke up and realized Tsukiyama wasn’t in bed but he was too tired to care. He dozed back to sleep, finally waking up in the afternoon.

He gradually let his body wake on its own, stretching sore limbs over the soft fabric of the comforter. If his bed was half as comfortable as Tsukiyama’s, Kaneki would probably sleep naked more often. He lazily smiled at the thought, eyes fluttering open as he stared up at the ceiling.

The first thing he realized about his body (beside the soreness in places he thought he would never feel) was that it didn’t feel quite as wound up as last night. Kaneki blushed at the very obvious reason of why that was but, for now, he was glad he could actually think. He felt like he shouldn’t be quite as accepting of the fact that he slept with a man, one he knew for barely a week and with a dangerous ghoul on top of that. But it didn’t bother him.

Tsukiyama helped him with the whole being-in-heat thing, something that he was still coming to terms with, and when he’d seen how much Tsukiyama _wanted_ him, he couldn’t resist him.

And he smelled so strong, and while Kaneki had no comparison since Tsukiyama was his first, he made Kaneki feel amazing…

 Kaneki blinked, blushing at his thoughts and covered his face with his hands.

After struggling through more embarrassing thoughts, his mind was very determined to make sure he didn’t remotely forget a single second of last night; he slowly sat upright, wincing in slight pain. He shuffled towards the edge of the bed, planting his feet to the floor.

Tsukiyama’s room was dimly lit by the sun that filtered through the beige curtains. As he looked around the room, he realized he couldn’t see his clothes. That was a problem. First thing first, he needed to find Tsukiyama. Kaneki couldn’t walk out naked but he could shout if he opened the door.

Kaneki hoisted himself up to his feet and his legs immediately gave out. The half ghoul fell to his face, body landing on the floor with a heavy thud. He groaned in pain, slowly pulling himself to his knees.

Well, that was unexpected.

The minute he had applied any weight to his feet, his legs just gave up. He sighed as he wondered about what to do. He needed to find Tsukiyama to ask for his clothes. He thought about what he was going to do when the door opened. Kaneki lifted his head to see Tsukiyama enter, holding a cup of coffee.

Kaneki chuckled nervously, “G-good morning, Tsukiyama-san.”

Tsukiyama looked slightly baffled before a gentle and amused smile shaped his lips. Kaneki’s heart fluttered. “Did you try to walk?”

“...I did.”

“I apologize, Kaneki-kun. I should have warned you about that but you were peacefully sleeping. I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up.”

“That’s okay.” He replied. “Can you help me up?”

Tsukiyama nodded. He set the cup down on the dresser beside the bed and walked back to Kaneki. He bent over and while Kaneki was thinking Tsukiyama would help him up to his feet, the ghoul slipped an arm underneath his knees and back and lifted him up. Kaneki yelped, holding on to him.

“I just meant to my feet!”

“I find this to be the better solution.” Tsukiyama said. Kaneki sighed, looking down at his lap, only to realize he was still very much naked while Tsukiyama was not. His face suddenly felt hot as he quickly covered his groin.

“Umm, where are my clothes?”

“I’m washing them right now.” Tsukiyama said. “Are you feeling embarrassed?” Kaneki felt his face grow even hotter as he looked away. The ghoul chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the top of Kaneki’s forehead. His heart fluttered again and as he was being carried he could smell the heady smell of last night on the ghoul.

“When will I get them?”

“Later,” He replied. Kaneki felt like he should protest more and demand his clothes back but he left it alone. Being naked for a few more hours wasn’t going to hurt him. “Besides, I’ve prepared lunch for you.”

Kaneki was suddenly cautious. He was sure Tsukiyama killed humans; he wasn’t called the gourmet for nothing. The only source of flesh Kaneki ever had were the rations given to him by Yoshimura, flesh that was kept frozen and wasn’t as fresh as it was probably suppose to be. Kaneki liked it that way, made it easier to eat.

Kaneki was positive Tsukiyama’s ‘meals’ were all fresh.

Tsukiyama noticed Kaneki’s weary expression but said nothing as he walked down the halls.

When they arrived in the kitchen, an overwhelming delicious smell greeted him. Kaneki's mouth watered and his stomach growled. It smelled better than anything he ever had. He clasped his hands together, shutting his eyes before he could see the body on the counter.

"Tsukiyama-san, I..."

"This isn't a time for you to be picky, Kaneki-kun.” Tsukiyama said, placing Kaneki on the black marble counter in the middle of the kitchen. The half ghoul shivered at the sudden coldness against his naked butt. "Especially when you are in heat."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Tsukiyama picked up a large chunk of flesh, blood running along his fingers. Kaneki's throat tightened and he looked away. He always ate the packages he'd gotten from Yoshimura in the dark and even then, they didn't look anywhere near as appetizing as the meat in Tsukiyama's hand.

"You'll need your strength, Kaneki." The gentle tone he heard on the ghoul's voice surprised him. He slowly looked back at the deliciously raw meat in front of him. "Fucking you once won't cure you. To protect you," Kaneki's heart fluttered again at that. "I have to make sure you smell like me, that you've already been claimed, so no one else will dare lay their _filthy_ hands on you."  

Kaneki gulped and his traitorous stomach rumbled.

"Eat, Kaneki."

"But I am-"

"Human?" Tsukiyama finished his sentence. "You are. You are also a ghoul. Denying who you are won't do you any good."  Tsukiyama ripped off a small chunk and held it between his fingers in front of Kaneki's lips.

The half ghoul stared at the taunting flesh. He could feel himself salivating and he was scared but it smelled so _good_ and he was hungry. He looked to Tsukiyama but his face was expressionless. There wasn't anything he could pick out from his expression that would persuade Kaneki's choice. This was his choice to make.

Kaneki slowly opened his mouth, closing his eyes as Tsukiyama fed him the piece.

It was so much better than he had expected. The meat was much juicier than he was used to, blood squirting with every bite. He licked his lips, grabbing a hold of Tsukiyama's hand as he licked the blood off his long fingers. It wasn't until he heard Tsukiyama chuckle that he opened his eyes, realizing he had licked Tsukiyama's hand clean.

Kaneki blushed, looking down at the floor. He was about to speak when Tsukiyama tenderly grabbed the half ghoul's chin, turning his head towards himself. Kaneki shivered as he stared at those dangerous red eyes. By all accounts, he should be scared but he wasn't. As Tsukiyama ran his thumb against Kaneki’s lips, smearing the blood across it, he felt safe. He wanted to have Tsukiyama keep staring at him like he was the only person that mattered.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a voice of reason telling him he should run. He should run as far as he could from Tsukiyama as far as possible. But he ignored it. No one has looked at him the way Tsukiyama was; a possessive but caring stare. One that told him all Tsukiyama cared about was him. He wasn’t used to it, not even his own mother looked at him as if he was the most important thing in the world.

Now that he had experienced this feeling of being wanted so intimately, he wasn’t sure he could just walk away from it. He looked away from Tsukiyama’s intense stare. Tsukiyama’s hand slipped away, picking up another piece of meat.

"We have plenty." The gourmet said, offering another piece. This time, Kaneki didn't hesitate.

\--------

After he had eaten his fill and showered, to wash away all the blood that was caked on him, Tsukiyama handed him a change of clothes and gave Kaneki an exclusive tour of his home. Everything was as expensive and gaudy as Kaneki imagined. But it seemed like Tsukiyama had a better sense of home décor than fashion choice because there was no overly obnoxious furniture in a weird color.

When Tsukiyama showed him his personal library, Kaneki’s eyes lit up and he stepped forward but stopped. He looked back at Tsukiyama, eyes begging for permission.

“Go ahead.” He said, an amused smile on his face.

The ghoul watched as Kaneki browsed through his collection, pulling out and putting back books until he seemed to find one he liked. With book in hand, Kaneki curled himself up in amazingly soft armchair and began reading, letting everything fall away as he immersed himself in the book.

Tsukiyama left him alone, heading to the kitchen to clean the remains of the body.

Kaneki didn’t move from that spot except for the occasional shift to get in an even more curled position on the armchair. He didn’t even notice when Tsukiyama came in to turn on the lights. It was well into the night that Kaneki finally closed the book, content with the ending. When he looked around, he noticed the night sky through the window and a wine glass on the table near him.

He could smell Tsukiyama’s scent on the glass. As he grabbed the glass, noticing the red tint and sweet fragrance to the dark liquid, he could only conclude that it was blood. Kaneki stared at the glass, mind set to putting the glass back but he paused.  

Tsukiyama left it for him. It’d be rude not to drink it.

He put the glass back on the table, deciding to focus on the ghoul instead. His mind immediately went to last night and his body slowly began to burn. He groaned, shaking his head of the lewd thoughts that were making his body wake up. Kaneki decided he should probably find Tsukiyama.

He found the ghoul in the living room, idly watching the news. The CCG were dispatching more doves in the 20th ward, increasing their man power in order to look for the Binge Eater and Gourmet. Kaneki listened to the woman talk but he wasn’t paying attention. His thoughts were on the announcement she made, something he thought was pointless.

Rize was dead, her organs in him, and the Gourmet was in the same room as him. He probably had no plans on getting caught any time soon.

“Why are they looking for you?” Kaneki asked, sitting beside Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama looked at him, as if he was preparing to unveil some sort of family secret. Kaneki didn’t like the look. “I’m a connoisseur, of sorts, with humans. Like the meal we had this morning,” Kaneki shuddered, the delicious taste still on his tongue. “I was hunting him for a few weeks now, because he was lean and fit.”

Tsukiyama tapped his chin in thought, a slight furrow forming between his brows, “Though I don’t normally kill them.”

“You don’t?”

“I usually take whatever part of their body I’ve had my eyes on.” He said, smiling at Kaneki. “But for this morning, I knew you’d be hungry and a mere arm or leg would not have been enough.”

Kaneki’s stomach felt heavy like lead as he realized the man had died for him. He made to get up, suddenly wanting to be far away from Tsukiyama, when the ghoul held him back, pulling Kaneki to his lap.

“Are you feeling bad about it?” He asked.

Kaneki nodded, not trusting his voice.

“Oh, Kaneki.” He breathed, resting his head against his shoulder. Kaneki shuddered, feeling Tsukiyama’s hands slip underneath his shirt. “You shouldn’t worry about trivial matters. Leave that to me.”

“But…”

“The world we live in is cruel, Kaneki.” Tsukiyama said. “We’re constantly being hunted indiscriminately simply because we want to live.” Kaneki thought off Hinami’s mother, the unfairness of her death simply because she was a ghoul; leaving Hinami as an orphan. “Worry about yourself more than other people. In fact…”

Kaneki felt Tsukiyama move him until he was face forward, straddling him once more. Tsukiyama pet Kaneki’s face, watching the half ghoul lean into his touch. “Right now, what does Kaneki Ken want to do?”

Kaneki closed his eyes, feeling Tsukiyama’s thumb brush against his cheek. Despite what Tsukiyama said, he couldn’t just let go of that heavy feeling in his stomach. Someone was dead because of him. He might as well have killed the man himself. His brows furrowed together and he bit into his lower lip. He wanted the feeling to stop. He didn’t want to feel the shame of what he has to do in order to live.  

He could only think of one thing he wanted right now, surprised that the thought came to him so easily. He opened his eyes and stopped Tsukiyama’s hand. “Can we… do that again?” A blush crept across his face.

Tsukiyama grinned, pulling Kaneki closer. He kissed him once, licking the bead of blood from Kaneki’s bitten lower lip. He watched the way Kaneki’s eyes glaze with lust, wearing an expression that pretty much let Tsukiyama know he could do anything to him. “As you wish.”

\------

 Tsukiyama didn’t let Kaneki rest.

Even when Kaneki begged, body taunt and covered in a fine sheet of sweat, cum splattered across his chest, he didn’t stop. No matter how much he cried, sweetly begged, Tsukiyama couldn’t bring himself to give Kaneki a moments rest. How could he when, as Kaneki begged and writhed underneath, his body clenched tightly around Tsukiyama’s cock to the point it almost hurt.

He only stopped when Kaneki was on the verge of passing out.

He watched Kaneki catch his breath in gasps, eyes fluttering open and close. He flinched when Tsukiyama pulled out, a small moan coming from his too sensitive body. Tsukiyama watched for a moment as his cum dripped out of Kaneki. His eyes roamed over Kaneki’s thighs, the bruises he left there and along his neck, wrists, shoulder.

Every bruise, bite and mark he ran his fingers over made him feel possessive of Kaneki. It was a shame they healed so quickly. But Tsukiyama was gradually getting him used to pain, making sure his body would associate it with pleasure for when he could push Kaneki even further.

“Dolce.” He whispered sweetly, running his hands over Kaneki’s quivering thighs.

Kaneki opened his eyes, “Tsuki…?”

Tsukiyama smiled and he gathered Kaneki into his arms. Kaneki weakly wrapped his arms around Tsukiyama’s neck, resting his head against the ghoul’s shoulder.

“Everything… feels limp.”

Tsukiyama chuckled as he rubbed circles into his back. “Is there I anything I can do to make you feel better?” He asked.

Kaneki shook his head slowly, making no effort to support his own body. He let Tsukiyama hold him, letting him soothingly rub his back. Then in the comfortable silence, his stomach growled. Kaneki blinked, staring over Tsukiyama’s shoulder as he felt the blush creep along his cheeks. He pressed his face closer to Tsukiyama’s neck, fully knowing that it really wasn’t an effective way to hide, considering he was still bare-ass naked in the arms of another bare-ass naked man.

“How about dinner?” Tsukiyama suggested.

“Please?” Kaneki said, voice muffled by the ghoul’s neck. Tsukiyama nodded and with Kaneki in his arms, he carried him to the kitchen.

\-------

Kaneki gradually changed over the next few days.

He was more accepting of Tsukiyama’s table manners. Kaneki had seen Tsukiyama dismember 5 different bodies though not by choice. Tsukiyama made him watch, saying he’d eventually have to get used to it. Kaneki had thrown up with the first one, needing to leave the kitchen all together. With the 2nd body, he’d felt disgusted, covering his ears as Tsukiyama calmly dismembered it. But after the 4rd body, he began to accept it as Tsukiyama’s norm. This was how he survived.

He couldn’t turn away from the cold fact that this, eating humans, was how he needed to survive.

Kaneki also became used to wearing nothing but one of Tsukiyama’s shirt since there was no point in wearing actual pants. If they weren’t sleeping, eating, or if Kaneki weren’t holed up in Tsukiyama’s library, they were having sex. He was still shy when Tsukiyama teased him but walking around half naked no longer bothered him.

But the most important change of all was Kaneki’s willingness.

The half ghoul was receptive to all of Tsukiyama’s idea. With each new experiment and suggestion, Tsukiyama could see the hesitant expression. The worry and slight panic made his eyes shine but the gourmet could always pick out a bit of excitement and trust. And when he praised the smaller man, purring sweet nothing into his ears, Kaneki would smile and stare at Tsukiyama, trapping him with those suggestive and thankful mismatched eyes.

Kaneki truly was everything Tsukiyama could have asked for.

It should’ve bother Kaneki that he nearly spent a week with Tsukiyama, completely ignoring the multiple phone calls from Hide and Touka, but he pushed it of his mind. He didn’t want to leave without first getting a confirmation from Tsukiyama that he’d be able to walk alone without the threat of rape. But he also didn’t want to leave Tsukiyama’s side. He had grown used to indulging in his needs, of being taken care of and adored by the ghoul; Kaneki knew he was getting addicted but he didn’t mind.

When he woke up on Saturday morning, his body immediately told him Tsukiyama wasn’t with him before his mind could come to that conclusion. He yawned, stretching sore and bruised limbs before he lazily rolled out of bed. He looked around for his clothes, walking around Tsukiyama’s room in search of them.

“He probably washed them again.” Kaneki said out loud. He could see Tsukiyama’s clothes, carefully laid out over the back of a desk chair but that was it. Shrugging, he grabbed Tsukiyama’s shirt and slipped it on. It was too big for his slim body, the sleeves fell past his hands and the hem of the shirt stopped mid-thigh.

Satisfied with that, he headed out the room, walking the familiar hallways to the kitchen, where he could smell the tell-tell signs of a fresh body. When he rounded the corner, Tsukiyama had broken the leg, separating thighs from the hips and calf. Kaneki flinched at the wet, crunching sounds.

“Good morning, Kaneki-dear.” Tsukiyama greeted with a smile, blood running down his arms like tiny rivers.

Kaneki blushed lightly at that, something of a pout shaping his lips as he walked towards the counter. “Just Kaneki is fine. Don’t add anything weird to my name.”

“Ah, but that would be a shame.”

“No, it wouldn’t.” He instantly replied, leaning against the counter. As usual of Tsukiyama’s procedure, the body was naked and cleaned; the eyes had been scooped out and hollowed. This time, it was a guy who had the misfortune of fitting Tsukiyama’s criteria. As he watched, Tsukiyama easily snap off limbs into pieces.

With Tsukiyama’s kagune, he slid open the stomach, pulling out the intestines. Kaneki shuddered, mouth watering as the ghoul cracked open the rib cage, pulling it apart to scoop out the lungs. The half ghoul walked around the counter, standing beside Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama glanced at the hunger lighting up Kaneki’s eyes. Kaneki was turning out better than he could ever imagine. He sliced off a strip of flesh from the thigh, noticing it was Kaneki’s favorite part of the body, and held it in front of his face. Kaneki opened his mouth, letting Tsukiyama feed him.

He was glad he didn’t decide to eat simply Kaneki.

He grabbed Kaneki’s waist, pulling him up to the counter as he settled himself between the half ghoul’s spread legs. Kaneki blinked in surprise then he lowered his eyelids, a blush dusting his cheeks as he accused, “You’re hard.”

Tsukiyama chuckled, cutting off another small chunk of thigh. He fed the piece to Kaneki, watching the way his pink tongue lapped up the blood on his fingers. Kaneki reached between their bodies, hands fumbling over his belt. He lifted his legs by Tsukiyama’s side, using his feet to push down his pants and boxer-briefs in one motion. He sighed in relief as he wrapped his fingers around Tsukiyama’s cock.

“You’re hard.” He said again. Tsukiyama smiled, pressing a light kiss to Kaneki’s forehead.

“You underestimate how desirable you are.” He said.

Kaneki looked away, unable to meet Tsukiyama’s gaze. He ran his fingers over the tip of Tsukiyama’s cock, watching the precome smear along the shaft. He guided it towards his entrance, shuddering a bit as it slid in without too much trouble. Kaneki looked down, fingers running over where his body took in Tsukiyama’s cock.

“It went in easy.” Kaneki said, still touching where they connected.

“That would be entirely my fault.” Tsukiyama said. “But I wanted to make sure you smelled like you were claimed so you can safely walk on your own.”

Kaneki nodded, squeezing around Tsukiyama’s cock. The ghoul grunted, gripping Kaneki’s thighs hard enough to draw blood. Kaneki moaned softly, bracing his arms on the counter table beneath him. Tsukiyama pushed once and Kaneki’s arms slipped out from underneath him. Kaneki yelped, back slamming into the middle of the corpse. Organs spilled out underneath him, blood gushed everywhere and cut limbs fell off the counter.

The pair blinked at each other in silence, neither quite sure what to make of what happened.  Tsukiyama looked away, shoulders shaking as he desperately tried to hold back his laughter. Kaneki huffed, pouting as he squeezed his walls even harder around Tsukiyama’s cock.

The ghoul coughed, “Ah, apologies Kaneki, I didn’t mean it.”

Kaneki narrowed his eyes and squeezed harder, “Really?”

Tsukiyama winced in pain, “Truly.”

Kaneki arched a brow but he relaxed. Tsukiyama sighed in relief and watched as Kaneki slowly righted himself. He scooted back, Tsukiyama’s cock slipping out of him as he sat on the counter. Blood coated his entire back, soaking the shirt he wore, and the back of hair. He looked at his arms, both which were splattered in blood then looked to the corpse.

Kaneki had landed right on the stomach, pushing the top half of the corpse towards one end, and the lower half on the other end. Both sides still attached by a partial severed spine. Some of the long intestines hung off the side of the marble counter. Kaneki made a face, upset that he messed up their food.

“I want…” He stopped, earning a curious head tilt from Tsukiyama. Kaneki quickly shook his head to silence him. Kaneki grabbed the exposed spine and completely severed it. He pushed off the lower half, dropping it to the floor. He pulled off Tsukiyama’s shirt, tossing it as well, leaving him completely naked. A single kagune slipped out from his lower back, reaching towards the corpse’s head. He wrapped it around the neck, closed his eyes, and squeezed until he felt the neck break, skin tear, and the head fell to the floor with a wet thud.

“I want to repay you.” Kaneki said, using his kagune to drag the headless torso closer to his body. He blushed, clutching the arm of the torso. “When you suggested that you wanted to… fuck me while I ate…”

Kaneki glanced at a stunned Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama’s eyes bore into his, keeping his attention with unrestrained lust. Kaneki felt his dick twitch under his intense stare. Kaneki quickly looked away, lips parted as he _felt_ Tsukiyama’s gaze all over his body. He took a shuddering breath in, heart hammering away in his chest. He shifted back and pulled his legs up, spreading them apart. Another kagune slipped out and the two braced his legs apart, keeping them open and secured on the counter.

Another kagune brought Tsukiyama closer and Kaneki guided the ghoul’s cock back into his waiting body. He sighed in relief when he felt that Tsukiyama was even harder than before.

“…you can… eat me too, like you asked…” Kaneki kept his gaze lowered; scared that he couldn’t tell what Tsukiyama was thinking. He was completely still. Taking a breath in, he peaked underneath his lashes at the ghoul’s face and the instant their eyes met, Tsukiyama pulled Kaneki’s face closer for a bruising kiss.

“ _Ken_.” He breathed against the half ghoul’s lips. Kaneki shuddered, completely captivated by the intensity of Tsukiyama’s feelings. Tsukiyama pressed kisses along his jaw, trailing down his neck until he licked and sucked at Kaneki’s collar bone. “You turned out better than I could hope.”

Kaneki smiled, tightly holding on to Tsukiyama as the ghoul pulled him close. He couldn’t leave Tsukiyama now, he didn’t want to. It was probably Tsukiyama’s plan all along, to addict him to selfish desires he could ask of him and Kaneki didn’t blame him if it were true. Kaneki could only blame himself for his weakness.

He bit his lip as pain lanced through his spine. The sound of flesh tearing from skin sounded so loud next to his ear. Tsukiyama was even louder, a string of French flying from his mouth as he moaned. The ghoul thrust wildly into Kaneki as he tore another piece from the open wound on his shoulder. Kaneki sniffed Tsukiyama’s neck, already so familiar with his scent. He brought out a kagune and quickly wrapped it around Tsukiyama’s neck, quickly tugging his head away from his bleeding shoulder.

“Can I… eat you…too…?” Kaneki shyly asked, eyes trained on Tsukiyama’s jugular.

Tsukiyama never felt prouder. He gently pried Kaneki’s kagune from his neck, petting it gently. He pressed his fingers into his neck, digging deeper until the tips of his fingers sank into the soft flesh. He ripped part of his skin away, blood gushing down from the open wound.

“Bon appetite, _Ken._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'd have a better chance if I wrote about Kaneki and Amon


End file.
